jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World (park)
---- Jurassic World was the fully functioning theme park on Isla Nublar, which opened to the public in 2005. The main attractions of the park were living dinosaurs, cloned by InGen's Dr. Henry Wu. Inspired by, and built over, the original park, Jurassic World contained elements of a biological preserve, a safari, a zoo, and a theme park. The park also functioned as a luxury resort with hotels, restaurants, nightlife and a golf course.Jack de la Mara (2014). Trevorrow talks Jurassic World leaks and clears issues, JurassicWorld.org, May 22, 2014. By 2015, the park hosted over 20,000 visitors each day, while its hours of operation were from 8AM until 10PM. After a decade of successful operations, the park was closed after the disastrous escape of the Indominus rex, which was created in an effort to boast the number of guests to the island. In the aftermath, the remains of the park were consumed by nature and were eventually destroyed by the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom History Foundation After Masrani Global Corporation acquired the rights to InGen, CEO Simon Masrani began to craft a plan to successfully create a dinosaur park, a task that InGen had failed twice. With a collection of experts from the Masrani Global Corporation, as well as Dr. Henry Wu from the recently acquired company InGen supporting his vision, Simon's plan was set in motionhttp://www.masraniglobal.com - Jurassic World Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/jurassicworld/index.html. For Masrani, creating a dinosaur park was incredibly important, for it had been "John Hammond's dying wish"Jurassic World: According to Simon, when discussing the Indominus rex with Claire, it was "Hammond's dying wish" that he took over InGen and built a dinosaur park.. Masrani aimed to construct the park on the former Site A of the first failed Jurassic Park plan, Isla Nublar, necessitating a need to reclaim the island from the genetically recreated dinosaurs that had adopted the island in Man's absence. Named "Jurassic World", Simon Masrani used subsidiary Axis Boulder Engineering and founded Timack Construction to prepare, plan, and begin construction of the new dinosaur park.www.masraniglobal.com - About Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/index.html Their construction workers were protected by InGen's Security Divison which was now supervised by Vic Hoskins from the island's local wildlife as they built the new park.www.masraniglobal.com - InGen Security Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/security/index.html Although what remained of the first park had been discovered by teams sent to the island, it was not incorporated into the new park, instead being closed off to the public and left to continue to rot. The construction of the new park was completed in 2004 with a total of $1.2 billion spent on concrete and building materials. InGen was responsible for recreating Jurassic World's prehistoric fauna like they had done before for its precursor. Additionally, a number of dinosaurs initially created for the first park were recaptured and made into exhibits once more. Jurassic World officially opened to the public in 2005 where it was met with 98,120 visitors in its first month. On the same year, the Masrani corporation signed a treaty with the Costa Rican Environmental Protection Society to protect Isla Nublar's native wildlife and their habitat. Indominus rex From 2011-2013, Jurassic World saw a decline in profits, sparking worry in investors.Masrani Fiscal Year 2013 Report In response Masrani decided to create the genetic hybrid known as Indominus rex. When CEO Simon Masrani announced the new attraction for the dinosaur park at the beginning of 2015 the park saw an increase in ticket salesMasrani Fiscal Year 2014 Report, but the creation of a genetically modified hybrid would soon prove to be a horrible mistake. Unknown to Masrani, Hoskins had conspired with Wu and planned the creation of the Indominus rex for military applications, rather than be an attraction, creating a killing machine of unmatched lethality and cunning. A few weeks before the opening of her new attraction, the Indominus rex escaped its paddock and went on a rampage, killing several ACU soldiers and the park's dinosaurs. Masrani then flew a helicopter armed with a minigun to take out the Indominus, however, it broke into the Isla Nublar Aviary and released the pterosaurs which attacked the visitors in the park. It continued its attack until the combined forces of the Velociraptor trainer Owen Grady, his raptors Blue, Delta, and Echo, the Park's Tyrannosaurus rex Roberta, and the Mosasaurus managed to defeat it. As a result of the hybrid's attack and resulting damage, the park was closed down after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, as many people were injured or killed, including Hoskins and Simon Masrani, leaving Jurassic World to suffer the same fate as its predaccessor; a ruined rotting park slowly reclaimed by nature. In 2018, the park’s remains were destroyed when Mount Sibo became active, and destroyed Isla Nublar. Attractions The Jurassic World map shows some of the park's main attractions. More were mentioned on the official website. Tourists regions File:JW_boat_trip.jpg|Ferry Landing File:Jurassic World 05.png|Main Street File:Innovation-center_gallery1.jpg|Innovation Center File:Jurassic World 03.png|Hammond Creation Lab File:Thumb-eggspinner.jpg|The Egg Spinner File:1_(1).jpg|Hilton Isla Nublar Resort and Spa File:Colorful-plants.jpg|Botanical Gardens File:Snapshot - 10.png|Jurassic World Monorail File:Coming_soon.png|Boardwalk East and West Aquatic-park-sign.jpg|Aquatic Park Imax.jpg|Pterosauria: The IMAX Experience Winstons.jpg|Winston's Steakhouse Rides/attractions File:Rexy Jurassic World.jpeg|T. rex Kingdom File:Gentle_giants.jpg|Gentle Giants Petting Zoo File:Pteranodons.jpeg|The Aviary File:Jurassic World 01.png|Cretaceous Cruise File:Gallimimus_-_Jurassic_World.png|Gallimimus Valley File:Jurassic World 06.png|Gyrosphere File:Bamboo.jpg|Bamboo Forest File:Mososaur.jpeg|Underwater Observatory Indominus-rex-attraction-box.jpg|Indominus rex Paddock File:Coming_soon.png|Gondola Lift Treetopgazers.jpg|Treetop Gazers Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-3.png|Raptor Paddock Dino shows File:Coming_soon.png|Triceratops Territory File:Coming_soon.png|Pachy Arena Mosasaurusthe3rd.png|Mosasaurus Feeding Show Dinosaurs The Jurassic World map and website lists these animals: *''Ankylosaurus'' (Gyrosphere) *''Apatosaurus'' (Gyrosphere, Cretaceous Cruise, ''Gallimimus'' Valley, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo) *''Baryonyx'' (Cretaceous Cruise) *''Dimorphodon'' (Aviary) *''Edmontosaurus'' (''Gallimimus'' Valley)'' *Gallimimus'' (Gallimimus Valley, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo)'' * ''Indominus rex (Indominus rex Paddock)'' *Metriacanthosaurus'' (Cretaceous Cruise) *''Microceratus'' (Cretaceous Cruise) *''Mosasaurus'' (Mosasaurus Feeding Show, Underwater Observatory)'' *Pachycephalosaurus'' (Pachy Arena) *''Parasaurolophus'' (Gyrosphere, Gallimimus Valley, Cretaceous Cruise, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo)'' *Pteranodon'' (Aviary) *''Stegosaurus'' (Gyrosphere, Cretaceous Cruise, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo) *''Suchomimus'' (Cretaceous Cruise) *''Triceratops'' (Gyrosphere, Triceratops Territory, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo)'' *Tyrannosaurus rex'' (T. rex Kingdom) *''Velociraptor'' (Raptor Paddock) Some species were on Isla Nublar in 2018, or mentioned by the DPG as being extinct on Isla Nublar, but weren't on the website or park map. With the exception of Brachiosaurus, It is not known if they were planned for Jurassic World. *''Allosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' (Treetop Gazers) *''Carnotaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Coelurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Corythosaurus'' *''Deinonychus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Euoplocephalus'' *''Herrerasaurus'' *''Lesothosaurus'' *''Mamenchisaurus'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' *''Peloroplites'' *''Segisaurus'' *''Sinoceratops'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Stygimoloch'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Teratophoneus'' It is noteworthy that the Holoscape of Jurassic World lists and shows dinosaurs and other extinct genus not featured in the films, park map, or park website. It is not known if these were planned to be exibited in Jurassic World. These are: * Elaphrosaurus * Hadrosaurus * Hoplitosaurus * Nipponosaurus * Plesiosaurus There were possibly other hybrids other than Indominus rex made for Jurassic World seen on the computer screen in the Hammond Creation Lab: *''Stegoceratops'' *''Unidentified Pachycephalosaur Hybrid'' *''Unidentified Therizinosaur Hybrid'' Employees *Simon Masrani - Founder and Owner *Claire Dearing - Senior Assets Manager *Zara - Claire's Assistant *Vic Hoskins - Head of Security *Henry Wu - Chief Geneticist *Katashi Hamada - ACU Commander *Lowery Cruthers - Control Room *Vivian Krill - Control Room *Owen Grady - Velociraptor trainer *Barry - Velociraptor trainer *Leon - Velociraptor Paddock Employee *Nick - Paddock 11 Supervisor *Austin- ACU Commander *Ellis - Paddock 11 Worker *Emily - Petting Zoo Employee *Jacob *James - "Camptosaurus" *Steven Paul - Greeter *Sarah *Josh Reception Jurassic World received high critical acclaim from visitors. InGen Security's protection of the park made it very safe, earning Jurassic World the title of the "Safest Theme Park in The World".JurassicWorld.com - Safety First - Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/safety-first/ However, Jurassic World has had its fair share of criticism. Most notably was the lack of feathered dinosaurs in Jurassic World because of the amphibian DNA used in their creation.Jurassic World.com - John Hammond Package - Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/tickets/john-hammond/ Gallery Jurassic World Bubble 01.jpg Jurassic World Bubble 02.jpg Jurassic World 04.png Jurassic World 07.png Jurassic-World-Concept-Art-2.jpg|Jurassic World concept art. Header-background (1).jpg Header-background (2).jpg Header-background (3).jpg Header-background (4).jpg Header-background (5).jpg Info-classic.jpg Gyrosphere-passengers.jpg Trivia *The website and film mentions Archaeornithomimus, though it is unknown if that dinosaur is actually present in the park. *Even if the park didn’t close in 2015, it would’ve still have been forced to shut down on account of Mount Sibo becoming active again. References fr:Jurassic World (parc) * Category:Masrani Global Corporation Category:Jurassic World locations Category:Other Jurassic Parks Category:Locations